bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Lemon
Alex Lemon is the son of the deceased Toby and Amy Lemon. He is also a Fullbringer. Appearance Alex is a Human with short and messy brown hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. He wears a white shirt with black pants and black sneakers. Personality When Alex was five years-old, he had a friendly, upbeat attitude. He went out of his way to make friends with those considered "unpopular" for various reasons and stuck by them. However, as his old friends moved away and he began being bullied, Alex slowly retreated into himself. By the time that Alex entered Middle School, he had become much of an introvert. He spent most of his time in the library reading books and chatted with adults. He stayed away from his peers because of a fear that they would bully him like they had in the past. This also lead to him spurning any friendships he may have gained, making his peers think of him as "snobbish" and "rude". When his parents died, Alex fell into a depression as he knew that the last two people in the world that cared for him had died. It got so bad that he began failing his college classes before he dropped out. He thought of killing himself numerous times, though he could never convince himself to do it. After he met Moe and Moe helped him through his depression, Alex became fiercly loyal and subservient to him. This was shown when Alex would do Moe's chores and making sure that Moe was happy. He also got enraged whenever somebody hurt Moe and lashed out at whoever was responsible. History Alex grew up in Redmond, Washington under the care of his parents, Toby and Amy Lemon, who he was very close to. When he first attended school, he made friends with the "unpopular" crowd, which made others consider him to be weird somehow. Throughout the following years, Alex lost a lot of his friends as they moved or made friends with other people. He also began to get bullied by his peers. The bullying got so bad that Alex retreated to the library. He was still teased in the hallways, but he found that, in the library, he was safe. It was also there where he discovered his love of books. In Middle School, Alex was still teased by his peers, though it was for a different reason. He now possessed some of the school's top marks and was the top student in his year. His peers tried to make friends with him but Alex, afraid that they would hurt him again, spurned them all. Seven years later, Alex learned of his parents death by housefire and fell into a depression. His grades slowly dropped before he finally dropped out of college, no longer seeing the point in learning. He tried to kill himself many times but lacked the will to go through with it until one day. He slit his wrist. When Alex woke up, he found himself in a nearby hospital, where he met Moe Shishigawara, who he later learned had save his life. While atagonistc to Moe in the begining, Moe slowly got through to him and helped him through his depression. It was becuase of this that Alex vowed to serve Moe. In the following months, Alex learned of the real reason that Moe had been in the area; Moe had been searching for a fellow Fullbringer. While he helped Moe search through the town for the Fullbringer, Alex started to see Pluses and Hollows. Then, when Moe had been attacked by a Hollow controlled by the Fullbringer, Alex snapped and unlocked his own Fullbring; Letter Puncher. Powers & Abilities *'Keen Intellect': Alex has shown to be able to puzzle out relatively hard puzzles in short amounts of time, as well as figuring out an opponent's ability after seeing it a couple of times. *'Spirital Awareness': As a spiritual being, Alex is able to sense other Humans with spiritual power. He also has enough spiritual awareness to see Shinigami and Hollows. Fullbring Letter Puncher is Alex's Fullbring, which he uses his favorite book, a dictonary, as its focus. When Alex activates it, the dictonary will gain a green cover with a small hole on the top of its spine. Fullbring Special Ability: Letter Puncher's ability is to release a letter or word, made out of Alex's Reiatsu, from the hole in its spine. Once it hits something, the letter will punch through it, thus the reason behind this Fullbring's name. *'Letters': Alex is capable of creating letters out of his Reiatsu and then launching them out of Letter Puncher. As they take the least Reiatsu to form, they can be broken or dispersed easily, and have low offensive power. *'Words: '''A step above Letters. Using this ability, Alex can create and then launch words with his Reiatsu. A single word has the ability to punch through small boulders and even people. The longer the word, the more powerful it is. *'Sentences: 'A step above Words. Using this ability, Alex can create and launch sentences with his Reiatsu. Small sentences are capable of punching through three walls while larger sentences are capable of punching through small buildings an houses. Quotes *"Unlike people, books can never lie to you. They can never hurt ''you." *''"Why am I still alive? Mom... Dad... Why did you have to die? Why... Why... Why couldn't I have died with you?!"'' *''"Why wouldn't I want to serve you, Moe? You saved my life when I tried to kill myself. You helped me through my depression and treated me as a friend when I treated you worse than scum. And then you stayed with me, when you had no obligation to stay. That is why I serve you; becuase you are my friend."'' *''"How dare you hurt Moe, you uninteligent buffon!? I'll kill you for this!"'' Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:Character